dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Mir
Perfil Lugar de nacimiento: '''Jang Seong, Corea del Sur* Nombre Artístico:' 미르 / Mir *'Nombre Real:' 방철용 / Bang Cheol Yong thumb*'Profesión: Cantante, Modelo, Rapero, Actor ocasional, MC *'''Estatura: 179cm. *'Peso:' 60kg *'Tipo de sangre: '''A *'Signo zodiacal: Piscis *'Signo chino: '''Cabra *'Agencia: 'J.Tune Camp. Mini Biografia Nació el 10 de Marzo de 1991 en Jang Seong, Corea del Sur, siendo hijo de un agricultor y efectivamente cultivaba antes de su debut, trabajó con máquinas agrícolas, tuvo cuidado de los animales, como cabras, y recogió los cultivos tales como los pimientos y las manzanas. Mir es el hermano menor de la actriz Go Eun Ah . Recientemente ha formado parte de Makbanshi (en coreano: 아이돌 막내반란시대 lit. Idol Magnae Rebellion) con otros miembros jóvenes de grupos como 2AM , F.T. Island, U-Kiss, T-MAX, y Mighty Mouth. Él rapeó en la canción de Ahn Jin Kyung, "Bad Person" y en la de Kan Mi Yeon, "Going Crazy". Mir fue hospitalizado el 7 de febrero debido a una lesion en su columna, el 9 de febrero fue operado en un hospital de Kangnam, el 21 del mismo mes Mir hizo un anuncio en la pagina oficial en Japon de MBLAQ que no iba a poder participar en las promociones de MBLAQ en lo que queda de ese mes. Sin embargo el 23 de febrero se informo que Mir ha tenido un fuerte deseo de estar en el escenario con los demás miembros para presentar su nueva canción. Dramas *K-Pop - The Ultimate Audition (Channel A, 2012) c''ameo *Housewife Kim Gwang-ja's 3rd Meeting (2010) cameo Programas de TV *Yo' Tokio (2009) *MBLAQ's Art of Seduction (2009) *Idol Army (2009) *MBLAQ Attack School! (2009) *Star Golden Bell (2010) *Invicible Youth (2010) *Happy Day With Family (2010) *Celebrity Goes To School (2010) *Korea Idol United (2010) *Shin PD (2010) *Infinite Girls (2010) *Maknae Rebellion (2010) *MBLAQ's Making the Artist (2010) *Love Request (2011) *MBLAQ's Sesame player (2011) *God of Cookery (2011) *Studio C (2012) *Hello Baby! (2012) *Weekly Idol (2012) *Jewerly House (2012) *Dream Team (2012) *The Voice Of Korea (2012) *MBLAQ Idol Manager(2012) *Strong Heart (2012) *MyIdol (2012) *The Romantic & Idol (2012) *Laws Of The Jungle 2 (2012) *Star King (2013) *Hallyu Factory (Japón) (2013) *Magic Concert (2013) *Inmortal Song 2 (2013) *Star Family (2013) *Star King (2013) *All The Kpop (MC) (2013) *Hidden Singer (2013) *Shinhwa Broadcast (2013) Colaboraciones *Bad Person - Ahn Jin Kyung. *Going Crazy - Kan Mi Yeon *Even in my Dreams - G.O. *''One more day'' - ChoColat (Live). * "Much Love" - Zia. Curiosidades *'Grupo kpop: 'MBLAQ. *'Debut: '''2009. *'Fanclub oficial: Miracle. *'Aficciones:' Practicar chistes / Cantar / Bailar / Gritar. *'Educación:' **Universidad Kyung Hee Cyber **Departamento de Tecnologia de la Información y Comunicacion, especialidad en Matemáticas. *'Intereses: '''Practicar gags (chistes) y manga. *'Familia: 'Padres (Padre: Bang Gisoon. Madre: Han Sung Sook), 2 hermanas mayores: Bang HyoSun y Go Eun Ah (actriz). *'Chica ideal: 'tiene una en cada grupo *Es el maknae del popular grupo surcoreano MBLAQ. *Mir significa "Dragón" en coreano, nombre dado por el dueño de la compañia Rain. Contando la historia en el "Strong Heart"en el que dijo que Rain interrumpio uno de los ensayos antes de debutar, abrio la puerta lo apunto y dijo "tu seras MIR" retirandose porteriormente del lugar. *Su familia tiene una granja y poseen 9 montañas en propiedades. *Vendio una vaca para tener una cita con su novia. *En febrero de 2011 lo operaron de una ernia en su espalda. *Participó en la canción en solo de G.O 'Even in my dreams'. *Sufrió un accidente en las grabaciones del programa "Star King", tuvo una quemadura leve en el cuello con juegos pirotécnicos. Fue llevado rápidamente al hospital. Afortunadamente está bien. * Mir viajo a Perú como voluntario con MBC de 'The dream of KOICA". Mientras fabricaban ladrillos para un baño remodelado, Mir accidentalmente se golpeó con un pico y se lesionó la rodilla. Mir ya estaba trabajando con la espalda debilitada a causa de una cirugía que fue sometido por una hernia de disco vertebral, pero a pesar de su condición, Mir continuó sus actividades de voluntariado con una sonrisa, ganando elogios de los ahi presentes. *Entra a la JTune camp gracias a su hermana mayor (no Go Eun Ah) ya que esta es la esposa del representante de la empresa, entrando como aprendiz... meses despues (2 a 3 meses) da la prueba. *Tiene un perro llamado Soju y una serpiente. *Hará la sub-unidad de MBLAQ, junto con G.O, revelando la canción Wild, como primera presentación en ''THE BLAQ% TOUR. *El 22 de octubre J.Tune Camp anuncio que Mir se uniria al elenco de "Law of the jungle 2". Se espera que Mir sea el nuevo miembro de la tribu de Kim Byung Man. Esta nueva temporada sera en America del sur. *En Music Bank Chile bailó cueca (baile tradicional chileno), junto con T-ae. *Permanecio más de 2 semanas en Ecuador para grabar "Law of the jungle". *Participo en The Romantic & Idol, un programa de citas con 8 idols, y el se quedo con Jei de Fiestar. *En All the Kpop Mir rompió el record de Bi Rain en limbo de parejas, por haber podido bajar un centímetro más mientras cargaba a Zinni de GLAM Enlaces *Perfil (nate) *Sitio Twitter Oficial *Sitio Cyworld Oficial Galería Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:J.Tune Camp Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KPresentador Categoría:J. Tune Entertainment Categoría:KPop